Demons, Cannibals, Humans and Vampires
by Alessa.Maria.Cassadine
Summary: Zero Kiryu is a pureblood. His actual name is Zero Hio. He sees a boy he remembers but what he doesn't know is that the boy from his past of a life long since forgotten has a dark secret. The boy's secret is caused by the boy's twin brother. What will happen when he finds out?
1. Former Friends and Dark Secrets

_**I do not own Inuyasha, Vampire Knight or Shaman King. **_

_**Warning:**_** Involves cannibalism, Yaoi and character death along with Incest and murders. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 1: ****Former Friends and Dark Secrets**

The day or rather night started out as usual. Zero was going through his classes while Kaname was thinking up training exercises. Zero sighed as he drifted through his classes, thinking about his true heritage, and who his parents were along with figuring out what he was going to do next. Soon enough classes ended and Zero left, walking towards the place where the Sakura tree was, watching as it bloomed when he went near it. 'It's true...shizuka is my mother...' The silver haired Pureblood thought to himself. Just then he noticed someone sitting in the tree. It was a boy around the age of 13, with dark brown hair and eyes. The silver haired Pureblood noticed that the short hair and the slim body and the warmth in the eyes, as well as the clothing were all an illusion. Zero saw passed the illusion to a boy with a well built body as though the boy was trained to be an assassin, the eyes were empty and cold, the boys hair was actually shoulder length and the boy wore a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. An ancient name from a memory long forgotten was whispered by the silver haired Pureblood. "Akira..." The boy blinks, relaxing and looking at Zero calmly now. "It's Yoh now." The boy corrected and Zero smiles. Just then a male with waist length silver hair, fair skin, wearing armor and a kimono, carrying a mokomoko and strapped to his side were two blades, he had cold golden eyes, ears pointed like an elf's ears, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two purple markings on each cheek and his arms as well. The newcomer spoke in a calm voice. "There you are Kira, it's time for us to leave." Yoh nodded and leaped down from the tree, landing as quietly as snow on his feet on the ground. "Alright then, otou-sama." Indeed, Yoh thought of the newcomer as his father, for the newcomer also thought of Yoh -whom he called Kira- as his pup. The two of them left with Zero staring longingly after Yoh.

When Yoh and the man he was following were far enough in the forest, Yoh spoke. "Sesshomaru-sama I'm going shopping." The male known as Sesshomaru frowned slightly, having hoped his adopted sons twins influence had been dissipated when he separated them but apparently not. Sesshomaru didn't mind the fact that Yoh was killing humans but to go as far as to eat them...well that was a different story entirely. "Alright." Sesshomaru says. Yoh smiles at Sesshomaru. "You'll be pleased though with my choice this time." Yoh says as he leaves in another direction, hunting down Inuyasha and his friends. Yoh found Inuyasha and his friends by the time it became dark. He watched as Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku went off on their own in different directions, leaving Kagome by herself. Yoh smirks at the opportunity, silently walking towards Kagome. He then swiftly knocked the miko out and picked her up, the girl was surprisingly light. Yoh left the scene quickly, carrying the girl back to Sesshomaru's home and entering his side of the palace. He went down into the dungeon/kitchen area and chained the girl up to a wall. A half hour later, Kagome awoke with a headache. Yoh had been sitting in a chair, looking at the girl with an animalistic hunger. Kagome groaned slightly and noticed a long haired boy staring at her and fear spiked throughout her body as she saw the animalistic hunger he held. "The demon child..." Kagome whispers as she stares in horror at the boy. A psychotic grin slowly spread across the boy's lips, soon enough cries of agony followed by the scent of blood and pleadings for mercy were heard throughout the castle. The cries struck fear into every servant, knowing full well that the Miko's fate could be their own.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had returned to camp only to notice that Kagome was missing. "Kagome?" He called, wondering if the girl had gone for a walk. However Inuyasha had a bad feeling that something had happened or was about to happen to the miko. Sango and the others soon returned to their camp site and froze when they noticed that Kagome was gone. Immediately Inuyasha took off all of a sudden. Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed as swiftly as they could. Within two hours they were close to Sesshomaru's castle. All throughout the castle, the scent of blood was everywhere and it was strong. Sesshomaru sighed as he sensed his half brother close by. Soon enough the girl in Yoh's kitchen was dead, cut up and skinned. Yoh was currently harvesting the miko's muscled meat. Pleased with the work he had done. Sesshomaru left the castle only to meet his brother at the gates. Inuyasha growled at his brother. "Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru regards his brother coldly and he responds with an indifferent voice while looking pleased. "Dead." Sango and the others froze at the news just as a boy covered in the miko's blood walked out of the castle. The boy spoke calmly. "Otou-sama I finished my shopping and harvesting." Sesshomaru turns with a smile. "You were right I am pleased with your choice." Inuyasha had gone rigid as did his friends. Yoh then lifted a hand and licked off the blood. "Can I invite oniichan for dinner tomorrow?" Yoh asks Sesshomaru who nods. Yoh smlies and leaves to go write a letter to his brother. Afterwards he sent the message using a messenger bird, returning to Sesshomaru's side. Inuyasha spoke then, his question directed towards Yoh. "You killed Kagome?" Yoh smiles in response. "She was my prey from the moment she called me demon child." Yoh replies with a gleeful tone. Inuyasha's eyes widened and everyone was shocked into silence. "Why would she call you that?" Sango asks warily. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo were all wondering the same thing. "It's because of what I do and what I eat." Yoh responds calmly. Everyone was still at the gates when a young male, identical to Yoh in every way save for the long, dark hair that stopped at the boy's waist ran passed them and hugged Yoh. "Otouto!" The boy says with a bright smile. Yoh smiles before kissing the boy lightly. "Hi Hao-niisan." Hao smiles gleefully. "I hear you harvested that wench that called you a demon child?" Yoh smiles and nods. "Hai, I had fun doing so while she was alive, she screamed and cried and begged for mercy." Hao laughs. "Serves her right. Are we going to eat her tomorrow?" Yoh smiles and nods. "Hai, there's already a bath waiting." Sesshomaru blinks. "Go and get cleaned up, Hao you can stay with Yoh in his part of the castle." Hao grins as he is lead away by Yoh. "Wait did that boy say eat?" Shippo asks suddenly. Sesshomaru smirks. "Yes he did." Miroku's eyes widen. "That boy is a cannibal?!" Sango looked like she was going to be sick while Inuyasha remained silent, quietly grieving for Kagome. Little did anyone know, Zero had been listening in the whole time and was scowling. "Who corrupted you, Akira?" Zero murmurs to himself. Zero then returns to the Moon Dorms, settling in for bed, thinking about all that he had heard that night.

**Cliffhanger..yea the beginning just kind of started like that in my head. Please be gentle as this is my first crossover fanfic. Rate and review and please help me with some ideas. I plan to add in naruto and black butler but idk when the characters should make an appearance and if someone would like to be my beta please pm me. I would also like a co-author as my imagination does get blocked most of the time because a bunch of other ideas and thoughts pop into my head. Anyone interested in the co-author position please pm me.  
><strong>


	2. The Way to Japan and The Demons Meet

**A/N: Yes I am still alive, just had a bit of trouble trying to start the chapter. Sorry it took me so long lol. Warning is in the first chapter and will remain in the first chapter. Please R&R. ^-^**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT, INUYASHA, NARUTO, BLACK BUTLER AND SHAMAN KING.

The Way to Japan and The Demons Meet.

Ciel blinks when he hears a knock on his study door. "Enter." He replies without looking up, knowing full well that it was Sebastian. Sebastian enters with his master's tea and snacks and also has a letter on a tray. He hands the letter over to Ciel who takes it and recognizes the seal that's used. Ciel opens the letter that he received from the Queen. He then, read it and held out the letter to Sebastian. "Read it aloud." Ciel said, moving the letter at the end of his desk. Sebastian clears his throat before reading out the contents of the letter. _"My dear boy, I ask that you please help the investigators with a mass of serial murders and disappearances that have been happening in and around Tokyo. From the information I can gather, the culprit or culprits target people who are not known well. These people either disappear and are not seen again or they are stabbed and their bodies are found around different parts of Tokyo. Also please use this investigation not just to help the police task force in Tokyo but also as a means to expand your company and perhaps your underworld territory. Sincerely, Queen Victoria." _Ciel had been listening quietly, thinking about the information that he had just heard. "Sebastian, pack everything. We're going to Japan." Sebastian bows. "As you wish, Young Master." Sebastian then turns and leaves to go and pack, as well as to make reservations for their way to Japan.

Meanwhile at Sesshomaru's home, many commoner demons were rushing about to prepare dinner, most of them working out of fear of what their young prince would do to them if they did not have dinner ready on time. There were many aromas wafting through Sesshomaru's castle, one of the meats however smelled a bit off yet no one complained, knowing full well what it was. Inuyasha remained in his guest room all day, just laying in bed, having no wish to move. Sesshomaru was standing in the open door way, watching his half brother. "How pathetic, sulking over a mere human." Sesshomaru says coldly. Inuyasha turns to glare at his brother. "Shut up! You know nothing of Kagome! Nothing!" Sesshomaru glares at his brother coldly. "I know enough that she treated you as though you were some _dog_ to be trained and you were never allowed to do what you wished." (A/N: XD lmfao that just popped into my head.) "I also know that mere, pathetic excuse for a human went and judged Kira before she even got to know him simply because she thought that he was evil." Sesshomaru says calmly yet underneath the calm tone there was a hint of rage. "In my opinion the idiotic human got what she deserved." Inuyasha growls then attacks his brother, only to become shocked as he was embraced. "She was holding you back, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says. "You'll realise this sooner or later." Sesshomaru lets Inuyasha go then leaves back to his chambers.

Sebastian knocked on his master's study. "Enter." Sebastian walks in. "Young master everything is packed and we are ready to go." Ciel stands and leaves his study. "Let's go then." Sebastian smiles and follows, both were dressed to leave. Sebastian opens the door for his master and bows. "Take care of the manor while we're gone." Sebastian says to the three servants who solute and say in a synchronized manner. "Yes Sir!" Sebastian smiles then leaves, closing the door behind him. He then enters the carriage and sits across from his master who was going over the details of the case. "They're calling the perpetrator the Demons of Tokyo." Ciel says with a light scowl. "The murders are simple enough but the people that vanish there is no trace of them left behind at all, not a single one." Sebastian blinks. "This should be amusing though no?" Ciel smirks. "Yes, it should be." The carriage was on it's way to the port. Once it arrived, Sebastian had people load the luggage from the two carriages onto the ship they would be taking to Japan. Ciel was quietly watching the waters then looks up to the Angel bridge and smirks suddenly. "If the Demons of Tokyo are truly like Demons or if they even are demons, then what will we do with them?" Sebastian smiles. "I suggest employing them for Underworld purposes." Ciel smirks. "That would be interesting." Sebastian chuckles. "Indeed, that would be interesting. I wonder if they are afraid of anything?" Ciel smirks. "Perhaps, but we will find out their weaknesses, one way or another."

Itachi and Sasuke were quietly eating their dinner within their apartment. "We're going to have to go _shopping_ soon." Sasuke says calmly. "Indeed, the question is, what to pick?" Itachi responds while smirking. "Who knows we might meet others like ourselves along the way." Sasuke blinks then smirks. "That would be interesting, perhaps if we do, we could cooperate with them." Itachi nods in agreement. After they finished eating their dinner, they washed the dishes and put them away then put on their jackets and shoes and headed out to the mall to quietly observe the people passing by. Little did they know, they would meet two others like themselves, both brothers and twins, and both cannibals.

One of the workers at the port went and reported to Sebastian that everything was packed and that the ship would be leaving soon. "Thank you, sir." Sebastian smiles then walks over to his young master. "My lord, we'd best board the ship now, we will be departing soon." Ciel turns around to look at Sebastian then smirks. "Very well." Ciel walks over to the ship with Sebastian following his master. Ciel hands over the tickets to the man and then boards the ship with Sebastian, settling in his quarters. Ciel sighed as he knew this would be a long trip, glad that he packed some books to read on their journey. Soon enough the ship departed and they were on their way to Japan.

Sasuke was observing the people passing by when he noticed a boy around his age also observing the people, almost looking bored, but noticed the calculating look in the boy's eyes. The boy had shoulder length dark brown hair, onyx eyes, fair skin and was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. "Hmm, who is that?" Sasuke asks himself quietly. Itachi glances to the boy that his brother was observing, noticing the same thing and grows curious. Then another boy looking like the mirror image of the other boy, except with waist length dark brown hair, sat down beside the one that was observing the people. '_Twins?'_ Itachi thought to himself. Little did they know was that both boys had noticed them staring, yet they were now quietly conversing whether or not to go over and say hello.

Yoh was quietly arguing with his brother. "What if they're like us?" Hao scoffs. "And what if they're cops?" Yoh sighs. "We won't find out unless we go over and talk to them." Hao scowls. "Fine but you're doing the talking." Yoh smiles. "Hai, Aniki." Yoh walks over to Itachi and Sasuke with a smile. "Hello, I noticed you were observing my brother and I." Yoh says to Sasuke. "Hn, hello. Who are you?" Yoh smiles. "I'm Yoh and you are?" Sasuke blinks. "I'm Sasuke." Hao walks over. "I'm Hao." Itachi blinks. "I'm Itachi." Yoh, Sasuke, Hao and Itachi began to talk quietly with one another, all the while observing people passing by. Who were they going to target next?

**Cliffhanger...hahaha well let me know how this chapter was please. I'm running out of ideas to add lol so have a nice day ^-^**


	3. Author's Note, not a new chapter

**A/N: For now this story is on hiatus as I have kind of forgotten the plot that was supposed to be set for the story. I apologize for it may take me a while before this story can be updated. Once I can remember the plot of the story I will write chapter 3. Have a wonderful Halloween! **


End file.
